Field trip part duex
by sugacubez99
Summary: Let's see the chaos that ensues when Xiaoyu and the crew go on a school trip If you don't like it don't read
1. hell at school

"Now today class will we be learning…" the teacher starts

What's happening in my head is completely different! All I hear is " bla bla bla bla bla la bla…homework bla bla" im nodding and smiling _pretending_ that I understand but I don't really, I feel like yelling to her " shut the fuck up already cant you see your boring the class?!"

I might do that actuall- nah I wont I don't want to get into trouble with the headmaster due to last weeks event with the mentos bomb, anyway I hate when the teacher blabs on about completely nothing (this is happening to all my lessons, THIS is the EXACT reason why I bring my IPod to school) Mrs. spots me dozing off

she says in that froggish tone of hers "miss xiaoyu please pay attention" the whole class look like they want to cheer for me when I say "but miss your completely boring, this is why I pay as little as I can, and when I say as little as I mean, nout, nothing, nada!" the whole class broke out in laughter, I snorted with laughter as the teacher glared at me with them cold, fishy eyes of hers,

I threw my hand up and yelled "hey! Go back to your retirement home grandma!" the whole class cheered and laughed, I raised my eyebrow to the teacher and smirked, knowing she was going to explode, I fell out of my chair laughing as hard as possible when miharu stuck a sticky note saying "_be careful…im old"_

To her back, she yelled so loud that I thought the world was going to end "LING XIAOYU, GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE!"

I laughed and said "im going chill ya beans old lady, I just decided to play with that little fragile mind you call" I laughed once more whilst slamming the door and laughing all the way to "his highnesses door" well he calls it that I just call him "Mr. moron" I spotted jin sitting on one of the chairs, with a splint in his mouth, not surprised to see me, he chuckled and said "well babe, what ya done this time eh? Im sure it was good" he raised his eyebrows and smiled, I laughed and said sitting next to him " well I just put the last of that old ladies life in hell, brought to you by Xiao!" (My nickname) Jin laughed and said kissing me on the head "that's my girl" I smiled replied laughing "well what did you do to get to here then slick?" He shrugged and snickered "explosion in the science room"

I laughed and asked "mentos bomb I take it?" he shook his head and said "no… it was a Molotov cocktail" I stared at him and yelled "what the fuck?! Jin how many times do I have to tell you don't bring weapons in-"he covered my mouth and told me to Ssh, he laughed and reassured me "it wasn't really a Molotov cocktail, it was just a mayo bomb, put some mayonnaise in a plastic bag, some baking soda and vinegar, and there you go, a mayo bomb" (not really just made this up so DON'T try it) I

Sighed in relief and said glaring at him playfully " quit scaring me you numbskull" he laughed and replied ruffling my hair " you love me really kiddo" I smiled and laughed, then I hear the headmasters voice "xiaoyu come in"

I chatted back "just minuets Mr. Moron, ill make your life hell soon enough!" he whimpered and replied "just get ur ass in here…"

_Headmaster's office_

"Ling, we already told you time and time again to stop misbehaving, and further more…" I made a duck sign with my hand and chatted sticking my tongue out " bla bla bla bla bla, Xiao don't do this Xiao don't do that" then I lean on the desk and tapped his bald head a couple times with my knuckle, saying" why wont you get it that I will NEVER behave" he just growled, I just laughed at him and sat formally on his desk, I twirled my hand and said "look heihachi, I know you hate me in your school and crap like that, but I have a good reputation in here, and I can kick pretty much everyone's ass here, so don't try and fight me" I saw heihachi's vein on his head and it was getting BIGGER almost every second. I laughed and said "see you soon!" slamming the door behind me.

_Heihachi inside: d-damn you xiaoyu! You scare me a lot _

_Lunch break_

I brought two mega sized boxes of pocky, handing each of us a packet, miharu smiled and said "hey Xiao what time will you be awake till" I replied "eh I don't know when ever I fall asleep in bed" hworrang teased "with jin?" he raised his eyebrows n smiled,

I snorted and stuck two pocky up his nose, he snorted and whimpered "you bitch I think it hit my brain" I laughed and took the pocky out of his nose, which was covered in snot, I

Cringed and spluttered "gross!" Hworrang laughed and said putting one of the snot flavoured pocky in his mouth "mmm tasty" he chewed it and swallowed it, leading the rest of the crew going "ewwwwww!" he chewed n swallowed the next one, but he ate it too fast and choked! This led us all laughing.

He coughed "not funny!" I laughed and replied "_you're_ the one who decided to eat the snot pocky" he laughed and shrugged.

_Last lesson_

We were all in the same lesson in last lesson, every day of the week! And we normally have a substitute teacher, hwo was leaning against the door post, we heard him yell "the sub is here!!" the lady walked up and said tiredly "hello cl-'' she looked at me, I was smiling evilly and said "well… we meet again" she smiled evilly and gave me a high five "nice to see you again Xiao~" she then said laughing "well im really glad I have to put up with you brats, I couldn't take another boring class" jin turned to me and said "you know her?" I pricked my finger up and nodded replying "my mom knows her, she used to babysit me from the age of 7" Jin raised his eyebrows, hwo yelled "paper ball fiiight!" we all cheered and laughed whilst launching paper balls at each other.

_Home time!_

I and Jin live on the same street, so does miharu and hworrang, miharu and hworrang parted ways

So it was just me and Jin, sunset and spring cherry blossoms was gliding across the gentle breeze… now I figured this would be the time to tell him,

"h-hey jin…over the time we've knew each other…I've came to…" I was lost for words, Jin looked at me n smiled, he slipped his fingers between mine, causing me to blush n look the other way arrogantly, he said softly "I already know what your going to say, and im going to say it too….I.."

ROAAAAAR!!! Someone popped out of the bushes waving their arms around and in a lion mask, I screamed and shouted "what the fuck?!?!?!" I tore the mask off to see only ichigo; I sighed and pushed his head back, then I turned to Jin and asked ''what was that you were going to say'' he immediately got shy and replied quickly ''uh don't matter, see you around kiddo'' he ran off.

I thought "_damn! He was going to say something too…"_ I glared at ichigo, who was laughing his head off, miharu popped out of the bush, slapping ichigo on the head and yelling "you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to scare people!" ichigo just laughed and said "oh shut up little sister" miharu muttered "ichigo likes watching hentaaaii" ichigo sweat dropped and walked off arrogantly muttering under his breath, she smirked and laughed, then ran after him. I smiled n carried on walking

_Night time_

"yeah…" I talked to miharu on the phone; I said shyly "I know he was going to say something…" miharu giggled and said "well Xiao, were on a residential trip for the week maybe u can tell him then" I smiled and said "yeah! Thank you so much" miharu snorted "okay thank you now I got to go, ichigo ate my pudding!" I laughed and said "okay bye bye!" I smiled and threw the phone on my bedside table, I got into bed thinking "_jin what was that sentence you were going to finish.."._


	2. love at last

"Dammit dammit fucking dammit! Where is it?!" I cursed rummaging through my wardrobe, im trying to find my silk skirt; I almost destroyed half my room, but what really pissed me off is when I looked over… IT WAS ON MY FUCKING BED! I felt so damn idiotic! I just shouted "KSO!!!!" shoved it in my suitcase then went off for school in a huff

_School_

"Hey Xiao!" miharu shouted and ran up to me, I sighed and dragged my suit case behind me, I grunted "hi miharu…" miharu laughed and asked "what's up with you miss grumpy" I laughed n shook my head, Jin walked past me; I could tell he was shy cuz when he's shy he doesn't talk to no one, I started blushing too.

_Coach_

I yelled "hey!! Meeting at the secret place at night no teachers!" the whole coach cheered, I noticed hwo sitting there, I walked up to his seat and dropped my suitcase on him, I laughed "oops!" hwo yelled " what the fuck?! Xiao!!" he held his stomach, teacher yelled "were here!" the rest of the coach cheered

_Outside_

I said idiotically '' what the fuck…'' I looked at the house we were staying in… it was HUGE! It was a mansion! The whole class was like wow… we rushed to our bedrooms

_Bedrooms_

There was two halves of the bedrooms one for girls, one for boys, I was unpacking my suitcase when miharu popped out of it looking like Alma from fear two, and I screamed "AWWWWW NO!" I shut my suitcase hardly and sat on my bunk, then she popped up behind me whispering "x-xiaoyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu I have called for youuuuuuuuuuuuuu….. Now……GIVE MEH UR LUGGAAAAAAAAAAGE BWAHAHAHA!!" I fell off my bed laughing, miharu was laughing to with socks on her hands, she kept pinching my nose, I laughed and asked "who gave you sugar?" she laughed and questioned "why should I tell you?" I just stuck my tongue out at her.

_Boy's side_

"Heh…hey kazama heads up!" hwo shouted throwing a pair of boxers at me I laughed and ducked; I pointed at em and laughed "ewwwwww! Dude those are girly panties" the boys echoed "BURNED!!!" we all broke into laughter… well except hwo who was crossing his arms girlishly, he laughed sarcastically and pulled the middle finger to me, I laughed and questioned

"Want me to break that finger of yours?" he laughed and mocked me, I tackled him and pinned him down, hwo laughed and shouted "RAPE!" I just laughed and spat on him. Hwo spluttered, the boys and me laughed like crazy.

_Girls half _

"Ooooh what's these?" I laughed, pulling a pair of furry handcuffs from under a bed; I laughed and pointed to miharu "yours?" miharu shook her head and snapped whilst laughing "fuck off there not mine!" I laughed and said spinning them around on one finger "riiiiiight" miharu laughed and threw a pillow at me.

_Lounge_

Miharu came with a towel wrapped around her neck in her pj's; I had my shorts and top on for my pyjamas, I glanced over to jin; who was in just a white shirt and boxers, I blushed, but jin noticed me I quickly glanced back at miharu, miharu flickered the towel and said in a creepy voice "ghost stories…" my eyes widened and I clutched my pillow, miharu full well knows I hate ghost stories! I jumped up and threw the pillow at her, causing her to fall back, I shouted "you moron!!" miharu laughed and told her ghost story; _once upon a time in a mountain… an evil ghost lived there… every person she saw in this lodge would die, even today there has been cases miss- _jin interrupted "miharu its late, we should get some sleep" miharu complained "oh come on I was getting to the best bit!" he rolled his eyes and said "just shut up and go to bed"

_Later on_

I couldn't sleep so I slipped downstairs, I saw Jin sitting on the sofa staring into the fire, he muttered my name, so I crept up behind him and said "yeah?" he looked and fell off the chair, he snapped "what the hell xiaoyu?! Don't sneak up on me!" I laughed and pouted, I laughed "that's the first time you talked to me!" he sighed "well…sorry…" I hugged him and smiled, he blushed and stuttered "x-Xiao…you know the night we were walking home and I had something to say?" I smiled and replied "mind you, what was the thing you were going to say anyway jin-jin?" He smiled and blushed "I-I…um…I…" he said this so fast that the words ran together: "Iloveyousomuchxiaowillyougooutwithme?!" (_Translation for those who cant read it; Xiao I love you so much will you go out with me?!)_

I blushed and smiled, I quickly pressed my lips against his, and we parted, he smiled and hugged me, I whispered "I love you too…" miharu shouted "ooooh Xiao and Jin together! So sweet!" she then ran back upstairs, I smiled at jin and kissed him again…


	3. rafting

"Whoa!" I screamed whilst I hit the floor, I looked up and noticed miharu, I shouted whilst rubbing my head "I didn't ask for a wake up call!!" miharu smiled and pointed at something, I was wearing a baggy to big for me t-shirt and panties, the t-shirt was lifted up to show em, I shouted again "you shouldn't be looking you pervert!!" miharu giggled "but its so cute" I stared at her and said "what the hell does that mean?!" miharu stuck her tongue out at me and smiled, I grabbed her hand and pulled her down, she laughed until I noticed she was on top of me

I blushed slightly, then I smirked "get off…" miharu complained "awwww Xiao you're not being nice to me… I thought we were best friends" I smiled and rolled over, pinning miharu down I replied laughing "yeah we are, but that doesn't give you an excuse to stare at my pussy cat does it?" miharu laughed "fine then im sorry" I licked her forehead, making her cringe.

_Outside_

The boys were sitting by the tree and in the tree, I sat by the edge by the river bank, I sighed "where's Jin…" I heard a voice and someone popped out the tree, making me scream, it turned out it was only Jin, he laughed "right here!" I said playfully "don't scare me!" then I heard hwo saying "Xiao quit fucking Jin and get over here" I glared at him and yelled back "shut your fucking mouth!!!" I growled and ran off saying "be right back"

I found a steam roller by another tree, hopped on it and sped off after hwo; I screamed"better be running bitch!!!" hwo screamed and ran for his life, miharu sat on the bonnet laughing and saying "ran run ran!!" I laughed and cranked up the speed, until I ran hwo over, he screamed and I jumped off the roller laughing at his flattened shape, he said weakly "y-you bitch…" I laughed and replied "hey you're lucky you're still alive…" he immediately Jumped up and ran after me, I sprinted off and jumped on a tree branch, waiting for the right moment…

Hwo shouted "where the fuck are you xiaoyu?!" he then panted, I jumped on him saying "RIGHT here!!" I wrestled with him a bit since I had trousers on.

Teacher yelled "hey brats! Come on activity time!" I laughed and replied shouting arrogantly "I wonder what we have this time!!"

_Activity area_

"Okay class today's activity will be rafting" the teacher shouted and laughed, we all had our water bottles with us, I grinned at jin, he smiled back and aimed for the teacher with his water bottle, I aimed for the teachers head to.

I said "ready…aim…FIRE!!" we squirted our water bottles onto him and laughed at the teacher; soaking wet, he just acted like nothing happened, he walked over to a bunch of oil drums and logs and ropes, he pointed to them and saying "okay class…this is what you will be making your rafts out of this"

Hwo piped up "the hell?! You have got to be fucking kidding me! Screw that" he started to walk off towards the lake, I had a sparkle in my eye Jin saw, and he tapped my shoulder and said laughing "what are you doing…" I ran up to hwo and kicked him in the back, making him fall face forward into the mud which surrounded the lakes edges, I stomped on his back a number of times saying "your doing this or I'll have to drown you!!" he lifted his face up and spat the mud out of his mouth, he then got up and dusted himself off, he spluttered "ugh! Fine then…"

The other students got there's built quickly, me and my friends were throwing mud at each other and building the raft at the same time, we finally set it off, hwo yawned and said scratching the back of his head " jeez why did I have to be dragged here?" I snorted and kicked him off the raft into the water, he spluttered and swam back to the land part, me and the rest of the crew laughed hard, "okay class rafting over! Jump out now!" Jin jumped into the water; he smiled and outstretched his hand for me, I shook my head and replied shyly "but I don't want to… my clothes will get dirty…" he smiled and outstretched his hand again, comforting me "don't worry I got you…" I smiled and took his hand, jumping into the murky water, we swam back together.

_Showers_

"Xiao loves Jin Xiao loves jin!" miharu called from one of the showers, I was washing my hair in the shower I was in, I laughed "shut up!" miharu replied "make me!" I smiled and put a towel around my body, I let my hair down to since it was quick to dry, I glomped miharu laughing and smiling, miharu fell over laughing (don't worry she's wearing a towel too) I sat on miharu and exclaimed "well then! Ive made you shut up" I got off of Miharu, but miharu grabbed my towel without me noticing, she then ripped it off, laughing as she did so, my eyes widened and my face turned red

The girls echoed "wow!!" I shouted in an infuriated tone whilst covering myself "shut up! My body isn't that nice!" miharu smiled and replied "nice?! It's perfect!" one girl asked me with glistening eyes "Xiao! What size are you? Your chest is…" I blushed more and shouted "shut up you don't know whose hearing!" I noticed miharu looking through a hole in the wall and blushing, she stuttered "x-Xiao…comes over here…" I rushed over, slipping and landing hard on the floor within the process; I quickly got up and looked through the hole, only to notice an eye staring back,

… a male voice went "wow…chicks…and one of them is naked, I mean look at her towel how badly its shaped around her body you can tell someone has just ripped it off…" my whole face went redder then usual, I screamed "what the hell?! You perverts!" I punched the wall several times until it broke, miharu screamed and laughed "what the hell?! Xiaoyu! Why did you do that?! You have just showed the whole boys section our…" we all screamed and hid at the back of the shower room, well not me of course, I was really mad, I punched the guy in the nose, so he fell back, the boys could see the anger in my eyes and tears, I screamed again "how could you perverts….even think….of spying in the girls locker room?!" I heard Jin's voice in an agreeable tone "perverts…how could you…" we all looked at the corner of the boys shower room and saw jin slouching in the corner, smirking, I sighed and blushed, I asked shyly "please don't tell me you saw my body…" Jin blushed and smirked, winking and chuckling "sexy body babe~" I blushed and fall to my knees, saying to myself "aaaaaaah! This isn't fair! No way!!!"

_Bedrooms_

Miharu giggled and shouted as soon as I entered the room "big-boobed xiaoyu has entered!" my eyes widened and I growled at miharu, miharu just laughed, I huffed as I got into my bed, I shouted "goodnight!" and turned the lights out

Then silence filled the room…


	4. rock climbing!

"morning all…" I said whilst yawning, the greeting back was like a chorus which made my ears bleed, I growled whislt rubbing my ears "could you be any louder?!" Jin laughed and replied "I wasn't talking, it was hwo" hworrang yelled "fuck no!!" I sighed and pushed hwo's face into the cereal bowl,

I laughed "shut the fuck up with the swearing" hwo snorted "let go of my head you little…" I let go and laughed, miharu called whislt throwing a chocolate cornet at me "heads up xiao!" I caught it n called back "thanks miharu!" I sat next to Jin whilst munching on it, hwo teased

"Jin better watch out, don't get the ogre angry" I growled and grabbed hwo by his shirt, he laughed and said stupidly "awwww whats wrong?" I dropped him and replied in a huff "see? this is the exact reason your single" I stomped off back to the bedroom

_bedroom_

"xiao?" I heard miharu's voice, I was hiding in one of the wardrobes so I didn't want to speak, I held my breath, I did untill miharu found me, miharu questioned "whats up?" I hid my face in my knees and replied quietly "im no ogre…"

she smiled and lifted my face, saying softly "I know you arent…xiao.. he was joking" I snapped "I don't care it hurt!" she hugged me and replied softly again "ignore him.. you can get him back don't worry"

me and miharu returned to the dining area, to find everyone knocked out and the room destroyed, I raised my eyebrow and yelled "alright!! who the hell killed everyone!?!" brian raised his hand weakly "g-guilty…" I laughed hard.

_outside_

"brats!! your next activity is rock climbing" teacher yelled, we all groaned, I sighed "great…" then someone touched my shoulder, I noticed it was hwo, I grinned and flipped him over my shoulder laughing, hwo snorted "I was going to ask you something but fuck it…" I sat on his stomach and slapped his head, replying "oh please this is just pay back"

hwo yelled "get the fuck off me you fat cow!!" my eyes sparkled mischeivously, I pulled his head back and yelled "I DARE you to say that again I swear to god DARE you, ill break your fucking neck!!" hwo yelled "this girl is unstable get her off meeeee!!" Jin ran up to us and pulled me off, he held my arms back (with me kicking n screaming to kill hwo) I screamed "I swear to god hwo I WILL get you back!!" I calmed down soon after.

teacher yelled "alright brats! who's first?" hwo was standing in front of me, I grinned and copied hwo's voice, I asked "I will sir!" before hwo could react I pushed him in front of the whole group of people, teacher replied smugly "thanks san, now, try your best okay son?" hwo looked up and his face turned pale, he yelled"OKAY! 2 things wrong with that sentence! one! im not your goddamn son! and two I will not climb that!" I yelled "oooh! hwo's a chicken!" he crossed his arms girlishly, and turned his head, he replied weakly "….fine.." he looked up and gulped, then he flew up it, ive never seen him move so fast, when he got to the top he was panting and sweating, I cheered "go hwo go hwo go hwo!!" then the rest of us cheered, hwo jumped down and looked confused at me, I smiled at him.

I walked past him up to the rock climbing wall, he asked confused "wh…why did you cheer for me?" I sighed "no reason…" I put my foot up to the wall and ran up it, teacher yelled "good xiao!" I smiled and jumped down, (minding everyone it was like 2 fucken stories high, weak eh?)

_time passes_

once all of us had a go we all headed off back to the house

before I left I felt something touch my shoulder again, I grabbed the arm and flipped it over knowing it was hwo again, hwo whimpered "thanks…" he got up and dusted himself off, I snorted "I only cheered for you cause you were about to shit yourself,it dosent change the facts that we hate each other" he looked at me confused as I walked off.

I caught up with Jin, he smiled slightly at me, I asked "whats wrong.." he shook his head and rubbed something out of his eye, he just answered "miaru.. shes looking for you" I questioned "miaru? who's… oh.. miharu.." he nodded n smiled and replied "shes in the girls bedroom.."

_bedroom_

"m-miharu?.. you there?" she smiled and glomped me, making me fall, I laughed "you wanted me?" miharu smiled and kissed me, me, wide-eyed after miharu kissed me, I asked "wh-wha…mi.. miharu!!" miharu sighed and blushed, she muttered loud enough for me to hear " wowee Jins right she has lips soft as feathers!" I blushed, backed away and ran out of the room.

I thought while I was running before crashing into someone "why the hell did she--"

BANG!!

"OWWWWWW!!" we both yelled, the voice was familiar since it swore a lot, I yelled "what the fuck did I tell you about swearing?! and watch were your going!" he yelled back " oh shut up!! you're the one swearing not me… you fucking little…gah!!"

I snorted "lohol…dumbass...I swear one day I oughta..." he yelled "WHAT?!" I yelled back "NOTHING STOP LISTENING INTO ME TALKING TO MYSELF!!"

I felt something go to my feet, it was a grenade since I looked down, I kicked it at the nearest person (brian) I yelled "STOP LEAVING YER FUCKING GRENADES OUT!!"

I sighed and facepalmed, growling "this place would be hell without me…"


	5. romance bit xiaomiharu

_ring riiiiiing!!_

"aaah!!" I cried sitting bolt upright, I peered to my left only to see miharu at my bunk holding her alarm RIGHT next to my ear, "fuck off" I growled pulling the covers back over my head,

she smirked and pulled the duvet off me, revealing the pj's I had which was a tank top n shorts, me, wide-eyed, glared at miharu and screamed "C'MON I WANNA GO BACK TO SLEEP!!"

miharu laughed and clapped, I sighed and hissed "a-are you trying to torture me?" she shrugged and tried grabbing me, I jumped off my bunk before she could, she replied laughing "maybe but its fun seeing your reactions!!"

"_y-you…you…bastard_" I thought

I yelled "don't screw with me!!" miharu laughed and pushed me back, replying "your too loud in the mornings xiao" I toppled onto her bunk (underneath mine) leaving me dizzy, I groaned rubbing my head,

I sighed "miharu what do you want off me?" realising what I said I immeadiatley covered my mouth before I came off with any other stupid perverted shit. she laughed and replied "I don't know I just like your reactions"

I tried getting up but then I toppled onto miharu, knocking her unconsious, I cried "ah! miharu?! you okay?…" no answer, I crepts closer to miharu, worried that I might have killed her or something… "miharu this isnt funny…" she woke up, making me smile and breathe "thank goodness your alright…" she stared at me, face flushed.

I asked "miharu? you okay? you look flushed… are you coming down with something? here let me check" I leant my body over her and felt her head, she stuttered "x-xiao? im fine… really….just…move your leg?" I looked to notice my leg was in between hers… me, wide eyed, replied quickly "ah sorry! moving moving…."

after I moved I said quietly "um.. sorry…"

miharu groaned "ah shit.. headache developing…ow…um hey xiao? ever notice how weird this position looks?" I asked "huh?"

miharu sighed "oh for the love of…" she got from under me, knocking me onto my back then crept over me, I started to blush,

miharu smiled pinning my hands above my head, she laughed "now xiao.. tell me honestly theres nothing weird about this?" I blushed a lot, she continued "theres a lot of things I could do to you, even if you didn't want me too…"

I gulped "l-like what?.." she smirked "well tickle you to death?" I laughed "but you need a free hand for that" she smiled "kay then… I could do something withou my hands like this?" she licked my cheek making me blush even more and laugh, I smiled "hey that's gross!" she laughed "I could even kiss you if I wanted"

I giggled "w-what?!" she just smiled and replies "now where were we? and don't even try to kick me!" I noticed "oh!.. you totally have my legs pinned" she smiled and laughed, I heard my heart beating fast,

she whispered "_hey xiao?…"_ I stuttered "y-yeah?" she smiled and replied softly "im not holding your hands anymore" I looked up and noticed while she kissed me on the cheek, she got off of me and outstreched her hand, waiting for me to take it,

I took it and bumped into her whilst getting up, she smiled and held my to regain my balance, she laughed "hey, you shouldn't throw yourself upon me you know if u wanted a hug all you had to do was ask!"

I asked "miharu.. why do you keep teasing me… it feels so weird..right here" I pointed to my heart, I sighed and looked up at miharu

I sighed "it just don't feel real…remember when you left me?.." I felt tears coming to my eyes, I looked down

"_sometimes I think its just a dream… and when I wake up… your gone, and I couldn't bare that…"_

she held me close and whispered "_oh xiao…you need to forget about the past.. im here now… and that's all that matters…"_

I looked up at her and called "miharu…?" she replied "yeah?…"

I brushed the hair out of her eyes and said softly "I feel like…like I should kiss you…"

I realied what I just said and I covered my mouth immeadiatley, "I cant believe I just said that!!" miharu just laughed and replied "oh xiao you make me laugh! its not like you _could even kiss me_ your way to short!"

I pulled away, feeling more tears come to my eyes, I sighed "umm.. miharu forget that I said that…" she asked "xiao? why are you pulling away? did I say that I wouldn't kiss you?" she lifted up my face and held me by my waist.

she whispered "_sssh…"_ and slowly our lips met, she smiled and parted from me, lightly holding my hand, I smiled back at her

_for a moment there… everything felt great…_

_boys side_

"dude…dude!!" hwo said tapping me on the head I asked annoyed "what the hell do you want?!" hwo laughed "dude come here quick, theres two chicks kissing" I pushed hwo out of the way and looked through the hole he made

"xiao?!" I said in surprise, hwo laughed "Yep! and miharu! ive been watching them for sometime" I grabbed him by his hair and yelled "pervert!!" hwo laughed "oh c'mon don't tell me you didn't wanna see this!?"

I growled "no I didn't, shes my girl, I didn't think miharu loved her!" I stormed out of the room and downstairs.


End file.
